


adorable

by Marvellous



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, steven in a dress :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: prompt from tumblr;standrew... steven’s wearin a cute maid dress and andrew is shooketh. this sounds a lot more than 3 sentences tbh but go crazy w it





	adorable

**Author's Note:**

> It's super late, I'm exhausted, this was supposed to be three sentences, and I did not go over this yet. Mistakes are probably very much present.

“Andrew?”

“Hm?” he hummed in place of a coherent response as he shut the front door behind him.

“Sit down on the couch and close your eyes!” Steven’s voice called from down the hall, in their bedroom Andrew assumed.

“Okay?” he called back, a slightly confused smile finding his lips, “What are you doing?”

“It’s a surprise!”

Andrew shook his head a little, not sure what was going on, but in the spirit of being spontaneous, he’d go with it. Stripping of his coat and shoes, he walked over to the couch, settling into the corner with his legs crossed, but not yet closing his eyes.

Soon enough a quick pitter-patter of paws rushed down the hallway, a young black cat rounding the corner and joining Andrew on the couch.

“Hey kitty,” he said as he scooped her up in his arms, her big green eyes blinking up at him, “What’s Stevie up to, huh, Cleo?”

Of course, there was no response except for a deep purr coming from the cat.

“Are they closed?” Steven called again.

Andrew’s lungs heaved with an exaggerated sigh before he shut his eyes, “Yup.” Letting his arms relax, the cat scampered off to who knows where, and he was left listening to Steven’s familiar footsteps. He could tell he was in front of him, quickly followed by an unsatisfied huff.

“I don’t know about this,” Steven muttered.

“About what?” 

Steven ignored Andrew’s inquiry, “Nevermind. I’m just going to go change.”

“Steven,” Andrew said, voice a touch more serious as he blindly out a hand for the other, “I’m too invested now, you’ve gotta show me.”

Steven took Andrew’s hand and laced their fingers together, “I don’t know…”

“Sit down,” Andrew suggested, pulling Steven closer until he felt his weight on the couch beside him, “What if I keep my eyes closed?”

Even without his eyes open, Andrew could sense the shift in Steven’s energy. “Hm, that could be fun,” he mused, scooting closer to his boyfriend.

Andrew’s hand then brushed against an unusual fabric and his eyebrows creased, “Woah. What are you wearing exactly?” 

“Oh, forget it, just open your eyes before I change my mind,” Steven said quickly.

Taking that opportunity, Andrew opened his eyes and the small smile he’d been holding turned into a full on, idiotic grin, “I’m literally speechless.”

A tinge of red heat found Steven’s cheeks as he smiled, ducking his head to avoid meeting Andrew’s eyes. “A good kind of speechless?” he asked hopefully, hands moving over the fabric of the short dress.

“Obviously,” Andrew assured without hesitation, letting a gentle hand grave over the curve of Steven’s shoulders, the below-the-shoulder style a feature that was definitely a stand out “You look adorable.”

“You should see me not sitting down,” Steven huffed, this time meeting Andrew’s bright eyes.

Andrew wordlessly leaned back, holding his hands up as an invitation for him to do just that.

Steven pulled the black knee high socks he was wearing up all the way again and hopped back up to his feet, hands on his hips as he flashed a smile at Andrew.

Andrew’s eyes went soft as he settled into the couch cushions, feeling like he needed to catch his breath. The evening sunlight from the window filtered through to create a halo of Steven’s stray blonde hairs, the build of the dress accentuating dips and curves of the other man’s body. Andrew wasn't one to care much about attire…but, fuck, Steven looked so incredibly good. Getting to his feet, Andrew placed both his hands on Steven’s hips and pulled him into a kiss, desperate and full of the words he had trouble saying.

Steven blinked in surprised before sinking into Andrew’s touch, leaning into his hands and letting his own wander to the familiar bend of the shorter man’s back.

Andrew let their teeth click together before focusing in on Steven’s bottom lip, grip of his fingers progressively tightening.

“Mhm…hey,” Steven pulled back breathlessly, eyes wide, “Wanna take this to the bedroom?”

“You got it, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Kudos/comments always very much appreciated.


End file.
